pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia A. Siri
'Personality' Sophia is a true altruist, meeting kindness with kindness-in-excess and engaging her work and people she believes in with enthusiasm and generosity. The fairy is often meticulous to the point of perfectionism, and though she procrastinates, she can always be relied on to get the job done on time. Sophia takes her responsibilities personally, consistently going above and beyond, doing everything she can to exceed expectations and delight others, at work and at home. The challenge for this gentle giant is ensuring that what she does is noticed. She has a tendency to underplay her accomplishments. Naturally social, the fairy fox utilizes excellent memories not to retain data and trivia, as does her sister, but to remember people, and details about their lives. Sophia craves to touch the hearts of everyone she is around and give them 110% of TLC. This giant rarely sits idle when a worthy cause remains unfinished. The fox's ability to connect with others on an intimate level is unrivaled among her peers, and the joy she experiences in using those connections to maintain a supportive, happy family is pretty much a gift for everyone involved. Sophia may never be truly comfortable in the spotlight, and may feel guilty taking due credit for team efforts, but her kind heart shines true. However she does have a nasty habit of taking things too personally and will repress her true feelings in order to protect everyone else. Sophia is also way too forgiving and will let people off the hook far too often, it is fairly easy to take advantage of the gentle giant. Few others are as practical and dedicated as this tall beauty. She is good at creating and maintaining a secure and stable environment for herself and her loved ones. Yet Sophia can be easily tripped up in areas where her kindness and practical approach are more of a liability than an asset. *Supportive *Patient *Observant *Enthusiastic *Imaginative *Practical *Humble *Altruistic *Procrastinator 'History' In one of the farther more remote reaches of the galaxies a young houndour Jørgen was born to a single mother, Dagmar Siri, having lost the father to her child to one of the volatile border skirmishes. Jørgen grew up pressingly aware of the need for hard work and perseverance, having to help out his small Scandinavian family from a young age in order to meet ends meet. He wasn't one to complain, certainly he was rather upset for never having met his, "scumbeat father who had to knock his mum up at a young age and then go off and get himself killed pretending he knew how to soldier," but he was a practical man, and practical men know when to talk and when to work. He carried on like this for quite a while, picking up interests in weaponry of all things, he loved how simple tools could be combined into a gigantic monstrosity capable of taking another life with one flex of a finger. Jørgen eventually was able to open up his own arms deal shop, under government regulation of course, and was able to supplement his mother and himself with a bigger income. But of course, as with life, this comfortable and somewhat boring existence got a quite a bit of the wrench thrown in it. A young, adventurous, and unlawful abiding espeon happened to waltz in one day, looking for a quick fix for her trusty dual pistols, they had needed an upgrade for quite a while. Jørgen was happy to help the exotic and alluring stranger, Carmen was her name, and oh did she have a taste for the finer things in life. Finer things being bullets, the houndoom loved a gal who knew how to shoot. Carmen wasn't swayed by his flattery and ogling, she was an important "business women" and couldn't be affected by such trivial matters. However, her tune soon changed when she noticed how expertly he handled her weaponry, and how he painstakingly made sure everything was put back as it should be, and each minuscule detail was showered with his clever glance. But of course this wasn't observed for a romantic standpoint, oh no, she wanted someone with this much dedication to be one of the warehouses for the smuggling ring she was a high ranking member of. Carmen left that planet without a second glance, bulleting straight to the head hancho, CLASSIFIED of Los Toros, a gang mostly involved in smuggling illegal goods to the highest bidder, drug trafficking, hired hands, and extortion. CLASSIFIED was intrigued by the alluring espeon's proposal, and agreed to approve her idea of adding Jørgen's business on a list for their clients. The purple eeveelution made her way back to the dog's establishment, laying out a contract and strict business guidelines, if he agreed great! If he put up a fight, she was given orders to torch and raid the place. Jørgen was put into quite the tight pickle, and he reluctantly signed the contract, agreeing to pocket his business into the wallet of the Toros. Carmen was assigned to micro manage the hell hound for the first few months, making sure he was carrying out their orders and being a good lap dog. She was content with the arrangement, happy to run around and explore the weapons depot like a kid in a candy store, squealing like a little girl whenever a new shipment came in for Jørgen to tinker with. Jørgen was at first quite annoyed and upset with the purple female, and he had every right to be, but with his increased pay check and Carmen's independent and fun attitude, he began to enjoy the partnership, reluctantly of course. It was a slow process, their attraction, heavy months of tension and romance being built brick by brick, held together by the one thing they both held dear, cash and guns. Eventually this all exploded in one drunken night's adventure, and the two began a hesitant and exciting relationship. With Jørgen's fat income, his mother living comfortably, weaponry he could tinker with daily, and a beautiful girl on his arm, added up to him being a rather happy Houndoom. With the gang's blessing, the pair had their own happily ever after and married one summer night, promising to be each others eternally and hoping to start a family. It took a few bumps along the way, but soon they were blessed with two eevee daughters, just as alluring as their mother. The youngest daughter was given the name Sophia and grew in giant leaps and bounds. The girl was a bundle of uncontrollable energy and happy laughter, always joking and smiling while pulling her more reserved elder sister on adventures. Sophia soon over took her older sister Fiora in height, taking after her father more so than her slender exotic mother. The small family was happy, two children relatively close in age, a thriving gang Carmen was well ranked in, and a comfortable existence. Sure the now maternal espeon had to be called away for business and skirmishes, and Jørgen was under constant pressure to make sure deadline and clients were catered to, but they were happy. Young Sophia was the glue that held the family close, bubbly laughter making sure everyone was okay and happy, she could sense sadness from five miles away and rushed to fix whatever the problem would be, with her big heart it was no surprise she evolved into a Sylveon at a relatively young age due to the strong bond the sisters had for each other, they were inseparable. This perfect utopia of a family was soon shattered when a rival civilian movement wanted to shake things up. The group, know as the Vigilantes of Omega, were very keen on targeting members of Los Toros, the weapons the gang sold happened to be used against the hell bent group's homes and colonies by money hungry business entrepreneurs, and they were out for blood vengeance. The killings were minor at first, nothing out of the ordinary for a big gang, a few nobodies here and there, but soon well ranking officials were disappearing, and the group was getting nervous. Eventually the revenge bound group learned where most of the weapons that had lead to their past trauma had come from, and it happened to also be the biggest cash influx for the gang and have one of their presiding members overseeing it as well. Smoke and gun shots were what the fairy woke up to in the dead of night, her eyes wide with fear as she found her older sister passed out in bed. Sophia ran in a blind panic, she had never been a quick thinker in fight of flight situations. Strangers grabbed and pawed at her but the fleet footed fox managed to scramble away and hide in a closet. Her labored small breaths echoing in the closed space as her sense continued to be overwhelmed, there was so much anger and fear in the air, it was overpowering to the happy fox, choking her in a void of negative emotions. The Sylveon's small hands held tightly to a small silver pistol, when had she grabbed it she hadn't a clue, but she held tight to it, her only safety blanket in the screams and smoke. Soon however, the fox began to grow drowsy from the smoke, her eyes fluttering as she attempted to cough the putrid smog out of her lungs until the door of the closet was thrown open by a figure. Sophia screamed as a hand flew down over her mouth, it was Fiora, she had found her and the smaller fox come to take her to safety. They ran, the elder eevee jerking the potentially dangerous weapon from the younger sister before the duo came across their mother, bound and gagged whilst being sentenced to death by the vigilantly group. The elder fox threw up her arm with the gun threatening to pull the trigger as the group turned to look at her, Carmen's horror filled eyes focused slowly on her children as Sophia started to scream. Suddenly a pull jerked the two sisters back and they were rushed out of the house while Fiora screamed in range and Sophia sobbed in terror, the duo screaming and crying as a single gun shot rang out into the night. Fiora was set down first, with Sophia following afterwords. The delirious fox blinked at the tearful face of her father as her sister continued to rage before sinking to the ground and passing out as police sirens filled the air. From that point on times had changed, the family was not struggling for cash, the gang promised a weekly allowance as to look after for Carmen's children as CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED. Jørgen had no need to work another day in his life, but he had changed. He grew bitter, angered at himself for being such a coward and blaming his eldest daughter for not taking a shot that he stopped. The hell hound became temperamental, set of at the slightest thing, at first Sophia and Abuelita could calm him down, but once he turned to spending all their fiancees on alcohol, all his rational thought stopped. Los Toros withdrew their financial support as all the money was abused and not used for the benefit of the children. The sisters were unable to manage their own bank accounts as they were not of age. But still Sophia tried to hold her family together, she continued to try and stay happy and track the feelings around her, using whatever power she had to try to make her family a happy one. She continued to nurture her caring adventurous spirit as her own sister shut down on being personal with the world, but Sophia still was able to make the eevee smile. The Sylveon decided that she never wanted to be helpless in a life or death situation again, berating herself for being a coward and thoroughly convinced that if she had done something to help Fiora that terrible night, or not have run away and instead woke her sleeping sister, her mother might still be alive. She then decided to throw herself into medical school, what better way to make sure she could help and and all people that she ran into on a daily basis. The fairy soared in the medical environment with flying colors, several times being close to if not the top of the class even with her young age. Sophia made sure to study and intern to gain experience as she tried to take care of her aging Abulita and rotting father. However, her bubbly caring attitude soon began to ignite an insane anger in the houndoom, and soon the fire type exploded on his daughter. Sophia woke up in the hospital weeks later, except... she never really woke up, her eyes were not working. The sylveon's feelers and ears began reacting violently as the fairy shrieked trying to pin point her surrounding and wake from the horrible mind trick. Fiora's voice soon filled the room as she tried to calm her panicked sister down, explaining what had happened. In Jørgen's alcohol ridden state, he had erupted in hell bent furry as his flames ignited full blast, searing half of the sylveon's body and completely frying her retinas. In slow shock the fairy fox lifted her fingers to her bandaged face, hissing as irritated swelling and oozing flesh responded under a layer of bandages. Fiora then said that they had the money for facial and body repair without use of cyber technology, or to implant cyber optics so she could see once more, but only enough funds for one operation not both. Sophia stuttered in horror before she shrieked once more, ordering her sister to leave her be and saying how she should have died than live a half life, her heart rate erratically escalating as her ribbons whipped around uncontrollably. Fiora pleaded for her sister to calm down but soon was ushered out of the room as doctors sedated her sister. Short bursts of consciousness is all the fairy fox could manage in the days after words, her depression coming in full force as she mulled over her choices, to have a whole face or to be able to see, the fairy fox couldn't decide. She knew her scars were hideous, she heard the nurse's exclamations of horror whenever they needed to switch out her bandages. But she wanted to be a neurosurgeon, she wanted to help people, to save people, to treat people, and for that... well working eyes were a big necessity. But Sophia wanted to continue to be the happy joy filled daughter with the gentle smile and happy face... a fluffy beautiful face, not a hunk of wrinkled meat. Finally the sylveon came to a decision, and she was soon prepped to go under the knife for a better future. Sophia was taken into government custody, her face once again flawless as her milky white eyes blinked open for the first time, but still being greeted with darkness. She had chosen vanity over her future as a surgeon, and already she regretted the choice. The young pink fox was expecting to go home with her older sister, but with her still being a minor and being blind, Fiora didn't meet the government standards in order to provide what would qualify as a stable home. Before the fox could issue a cry of protest she was entered into the system as a government ward. However, Los Toros was able to pull some strings from the puppeteers they controlled in the government higher ups, and persuaded them make a deal with the desperate eevee. If she could find and hold a stable job and housing, able to provide for a minor and herself comfortably, she would be allowed to take her sister into custody and Sophia would not be given to foster care and instead kept in the hospital. While Los Toros would be able to supply the shattered family with an income, it would still not count as a government recognized job, and Fiora would not be eligible to take her sister into custody, this was the best chance they could provide. After some discussion with Abuelita, who was going to remain in an elderly care center to be near her broken son, Fiora accepted the deal and her sister remained in the hospital labeled under, extensive care. This was actually good for the sylveon as she learned how to live without her sight, relying heavily on her ribbon feelers to learn her way through space blindly. She continued to attend her medical schooling, but her professor's were unable to place her anywhere she could actually... fully participate. The young fairy fox berated herself for choosing looks over practicality once more, her skilled fingers trembling at the loss of being a surgeon, but she studied, continuing to shadow the professors and doctors who took pity on the young thing. And that was the way she stayed, for several years a cycle of learned yearning for what ifs and could of beens. Sophia was once again a coward when it came to saving herself, so much for trying to help everyone. Eventually news reached the fairy fox's ears about how her elder sister was doing on a system far far on the other reaches of the galaxy and how she soon would be able to join Fiora once more. Sophia was excited and eagerly awaited the day she could board a star ship and be back in the comforting arms of her elder sister, hopefully she wouldn't be too mad at the sylveon's most recent growth spurt. Months later, the letter came, an approved guardianship from the government and Sophia set off, eager to be by her sister's side once more, maybe she would find her a way to be useful. 'Physical Description' 'Extra Information' *Lots and lots of freckles *Tol floof *Was going to be a top of the line neurosurgeon but *The babying and protective nature of her older sister enables her psychosis *Did a little growing up and maturing while in the custody of the government *She is a very touchy feely fox, especially with four ribbon arms *The girl is so unorganized it's a wonder she made it through med school *Sophia was put into an advance curriculum and entered college at the tender age of 16 *Big doey eyed long lashed baby face *Her boots use a quantum physic equation invented by her sister, reading gravity and the surrounding area while alerting the wear through a use of vibrations and thermal heat, basically it kinda lets Sophia walk into unkown territory and have an echolocation esq map so she doesn't run into walls or fall down stairs Category:Palatians